villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Xiao Long (TheGamerLover)
Yang Xiao Long is one of the main protagonists from the web adult-series RU��️Y, which is part of the TheGamerLover's Mematic Universe connection. Personality Yang is described as a cheerful, energetic and bright young lady. She, like her canon counterpart, is arguably the most flippant, carefree and adventurous member of her team, frequently making sarcastic comments and jokes even in the heat of battle and often taking combat and hostile situations lightly. Yang is very sociable and extroverted, even in unfamiliar situations. Blake considers Yang the personification of the word "strength". Sometimes, Yang can be some kind of jerk due to her stupidity, provoking her opponents intentionally to get a "great fight", she can also do something stupid due to the fact she acts before think on the situation like killing someone with no further analysis like when she apparentely killed Gal Incognito thinking that it was Raven Branwen. Yang has an appetite that ressembles the ones from the Shonen protagonists like Goku, Luffy or Naruto. Despite those things, Yang has some of maturity within her, mostly shown when she wants to protect her sister and friends when they're in great danger. Videos Where she Appears as a Villain *RU��️Y Episode 4 - Yang Xiao Long *RU��️Y Episode 5 - Get Blake! Deaths Following the "Adult Swim Syndrome" applied in the parodies, Yang died more than twice through the videos but keeps returning like nothing happened; these are the videos on where Yang gets from just "simply killed" to "brutally killed". *Then Who Was Grimm?: Killed by Adam after he cuts her arm 3 times, revived at the end of the video. *YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody): Brutally killed by a Beowolf thanks to Mercury and Emerald's prank. *Dumb Death Battle - RWBY Battle Royale (RWBY Parody): Inhales the pesticide with Blake. Quotes Gallery File:Capture+ 2020-02-04-12-33-40-1.png|Yang's evil grin (original pic by Junk House Studios) File:Capture+ 2020-02-08-12-04-09-1.png|Fat Yang Videos Trivia *It seems Yang care less about the people in danger as she only thinks on the other things around like seen in the film The Legend of Ruby Rose when she said You get away from the vault of money, the ATM, the credit cards and the hostages! In THAT order!; although the movie is not canon for both RU��️Y and TheGamerLover's Mematic Universe. See Also *Yang Xiao Long in Heroes Fanon Wiki Category:TheGamerLover Villains Category:RU��️Y Villains Category:RWBY Villains Category:Rooster Teeth Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:YouTube Poop Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Dimwits Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Symbolic Category:Siblings Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Daughter of Heroes Category:Daughter of Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Brutes Category:Dreaded Category:Determinators Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:Paranoid Category:Falsely Acussed Category:Wrathful Category:Villains from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Titular Category:Crossover Villains Category:Internet Memes Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Lethal Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Related to Hero Category:Abusers Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Homicidal Category:Incompetent Category:Singing Villains Category:Successful Category:Comic Relief Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Bullies Category:Parody/Homage Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Dumb Death Battle Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Cowards Category:Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Sexy Category:Perverts Category:Self-Aware Category:Villains who Died with Honor Category:Cannibals